bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:VeggieTales Another 12 Stories in One/@comment-2602:301:7722:5CF0:90D6:FD9D:50EE:B3F7-20180906040756
Silly Songs With Matthew: The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps *Queen Athena: And now it's time for Silly Songs with Matthew. The part of the show where Matt comes out and sings a silly song. *Smurfette, Hefty, Brainy, Clumsy, Miss Red, Candace & lsabella: Mmmmmmmm.....There lived a man so long ago his memory's but faint, was not admired, did not inspire, like president or saint. But people came from far and near afflicted pets, for a special cure they knew for sure, wouldn't come from other vets. Whoooooaaahhh! *Matthew: This is a song, for your poor sick penguin. She's got a fever, and his toes are blue. But if l sing, to your poor sick penguin, she will feel better, in a day or two. Yodel-leh-hee yodel-eee-ooo. Yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hoo. Ya-de-ya-de-ya-de-ya-de-ya-de-doo! *Penguin (Storks): Ah-choo! *Tom: He's gone a little loopy... *Jerry: In case you hadn't heard. *Tom and Jerry: Here's a couple penicilin for your sickly, arcitc bird penguin. *(Kuki sees penicilin.) *Smurfette, Hefty, Brainy, Clumsy, Miss Red, Candace & lsabella: Mmmmmmmm.....No sceptic could explain just how, nor could one oft rebut, the wondrous deeds that went on in that little alpine hut. Some would stand in silence while some just scratched their scalps. For the curious ways of the yodeling veterinarian of the alps. Whoooooaaahhhh! *Tom: Good news on the penguin doc! *Jerry: He's up and kickin'. *Azrael: Meow! *Matthew: This is a song, for your cat named Azrael, she's looking nauseous and a week past due. But if l sing, to your cat named Azrael, she will feel better, in a day or two. Yodel-leh-hee yodel-ye-dee yodel-eee-ooo. Yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hee yodel-aye-hoo. Yada-yada-yada-yada ya-ga-doo! *Azrael: Hiss! *Tom: Jump in your car... *Jerry: Drive into the city. *Tom and Jerry: Buy a jug of mil for your nauseated kitty, Azrael. *Thomas (toots) *Smurfette, Hefty, Brainy, Clumsy, Miss Red, Candace & lsabella: Mmmmmmmm....The practice grew, their profits flew until one fateful day, when the nurse who did assist the doc asked for a raise in pay. The doctor pondered this a while, sat back and scratched his scalp. Then said: *Matthew: No way jose, you guys! *Smurfette, Hefty, Brainy, Clumsy, Miss Red, Candace & lsabella: To the nurse of the yodeling veterinarian of the alps! Whoooooaaahhhh! *Tom: Good news on the kitty doc, Jerry. *Jerry: She's feelin' great Tom. *Tom: Six kittens, named one after you. *(Suddenly, Matthew saw them. It was grizzly bear.) *Grizzly Bear: RROOOAAAAAWWWR! *Matthew: This is a song, for your Grizzly Bear from Balto. She looks uncomfy, think l'd be too. But if l sing, to your Grizzly Bear from Balto, she will feel better, in a day or two. Yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hoo. Yodel-leh-hee o-lay hee oly-ooo. Yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hoo. Yodel-leh-hee yaba-daba daba-doo! La-la-la-la-la! *Grizzly Bear: Rrroooooaaaaaaaarrrrrr!!!!!!! Roar-har-har-! Roar. Roarrr!!! *Tom: Oh yeah. That'll work. He's good. *Jerry: Yep. That's funny. *Grizzly Bear: Rooooaaaaarrrr!!!! Roaaaarrrr!!!! Rooooaaaarrrr! Rrrr! *Matthew: Yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hoo! Get away! No, wait! This should work! l don't get it! Yodel-leh-hee! Yodel-leh-hoo yodel-leh-hoo! Ooo! Yodel-hoo! *(Crashing) *Smurfette, Hefty, Brainy, Clumsy, Miss Red, Candace & lsabella: Mmmmmmmm......Now the moral of our story, it's the point we hope we've made! When you go a little loopy better, keep your nurse well paid! *Matthew (chasing by a grizzly bear): Yodel-leh-hee! Yodel-leh-hoo! Yodel odle odle aye de aye de ooo-ooo-ooo! *Smurfette, Hefty, Brainy, Clumsy, Miss Red, Candace & lsabella: Whooaahh! Some would stand in silence, while some just scratched their scalps. For the curious ways of the Yodeling Veterinarian of the Allllllllllllllllllllllllllllllps! *(Music ends) *Matthew (still chasing by a grizzly bear): Yodel-hoo! *(The End)